The Day After Diwali
by Malvolia
Summary: The day after Diwali, Jim gets Pam's text message. [Spoilers for the episode Diwali.]
1. The First Interesting Story

Hey. Just got your text this morning. I was hammered when you sent it. Sounds like Michael must have been, too.

Details, Beesly, details!

* * *

That was a spur-of-the-moment text. Maybe I shouldn't have sent it. You didn't really miss much.

* * *

Sounds like I did. Come on. Tell me. Where were you when this happened?

* * *

No, really. It's okay. I shouldn't have sent it.

* * *

Okay. Your call. Sorry I missed it last night when you wanted to talk to somebody. No more drinking on the job for Jim Halpert.

* * *

You were drinking at work?

* * *

Sure. Oh, you thought I was at a bar or something—yeah, I can see where you'd get that, that does make more sense.

It's a long and sordid tale, full of really boring work and really strong shots and really drunk singing and really pathetic passing out on desks. Your night sounds much more interesting.

* * *

It was. Well, I can't say it was _more_ interesting, but it was definitely interesting. My first Diwali party. Michael was on one of his cultural education kicks. He invited us all to go to this party that Kelly's family goes to every year…not sure if he cleared it with them first or not, but there we were. I'd been there about an hour when he got up to the microphone, and I got there maybe half an hour or an hour after everybody else.

So he gets up to the microphone—and it is _not_ open mic time, he just gets up there, and he hadn't actually even been drinking anything at the party, he was sort of scared of the drinks and the food—and he starts talking about how much he's learned about Diwali, and how much Diwali has taught him about love, and then…. He asked Carol to marry him. And she said "Can we talk about this in private," and he didn't get it at first, but then they went off alone. I ended up driving him home, if that tells you anything about how the proposal turned out.

* * *

Wow. That is so…Michael.

* * *

I _know_, isn't it?

* * *

Now I'm even more sorry I didn't get your text last night, because I would have probably called you. Drunk. And that would have given you TWO interesting stories.

* * *

I already have two interesting stories.

* * *

Now you're teasing me. What's the other one?

* * *

It's not really the kind of story you write down. But I'll probably be here late tonight, finishing some things up. In case you wanted to hear it.

* * *

Of course I do. I'll call you, then. And I'll even swear off office liquor just for the occasion.

* * *

I'm so honored.

* * *

As you should be, Beesly. As you should be. 


	2. The Second Interesting Story

"Dunder-Mifflin," said Pam.

"Hey," Jim answered. "I'm calling for that interesting st…."

"He tried to kiss me."

"Whoa…how about a little warning first? What if I wasn't sitting down?"

"Sorry," she said.

"Now, slowly," he said, "because I think I made something up in my head just now that you couldn't possibly have said…what did you say?"

"He tried to kiss me."

"He who? We're not talking about…."

"Michael," she said.

"So not Dwight, at least."

"Oh, thanks," she said. "You just ruined my appetite for dinner."

"Wow. So…was it really awkward at work today?"

"He got here before everybody else and holed himself up in his office with the blinds and door closed. I think he was annoyed that I stayed late—he kept peeking though the blinds and then he finally dashed past without looking at me. I hope things don't stay weird for long."

"We have your eyewitness testimony that Michael Scott rebounds quickly."

"I guess so."

"What was his lead-in?"

"His what?"

"His lead-in," said Jim. "You know, the line he gave you just before he kissed you."

"Let's see," Pam said. "Just before he tried to kiss me, he was going on about how much alike we were."

"Really?" Jim asked. "How'd he figure that?"

Pam twisted the phone cord between her knuckles. "Oh…you know…um…. Because I was…you know, engaged, and now I'm not. Maybe?"

"Ah," Jim said.

"But of course it's not the same," she said hurriedly. "Because I broke up with Roy, not the other way around."

"Yeah."

In the ensuing pause, Pam could hear the sound of a pencil tapping on a desk. She bit her lower lip.

"So…how's Stamford?"

"Good. How's Scranton?"

"Oh, the same…"

"…but a little different?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Yeah," he echoed.

"Just think how much you're missing out on over there," she said.

"How much?"

"Um…well, for starters, I bet you've never been to a Diwali party."

"Nope. Can't say that I have. I still can't imagine you at one."

"It was fun. I haven't had that much fun at a party since…."

"Since...?"

"Well, for a long time."

"Speaking of fun, I bet you don't have Call of Duty on your work computers."

"I don't even know what that is."

"Let's just say it's a step up from Solitaire."

"I don't know," she said. "I've had some good times with Solitaire." She took a deep breath. "But I think it was the…."

"Hold on a sec," he said.

Pam waited.

"Hey, I've gotta go," he said. "I just got a voicemail and I'm pretty sure it's telling me where I'm supposed to go for dinner. I'm meeting up with some people. Office bonding."

"Careful," she said. "That can be dangerous."

"I'll try not to let my boss kiss me, if that's what you mean."

"Or…. Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Thanks for the story," said Jim. "Good night."

"Good night," she said.

She heard the phone click down.

"I miss you," she said.

And she hung up.


End file.
